No title
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: A vacation gone awry for Bulma and Chichi. It leads them on an adventure with two hot aliens.Pairings B&V and K&CC. Rated for lemons, mentions of rape and a little gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

(Bulma's dream.)

_Eight- year- old Bulma was happily swinging while her mother was planting red roses. Looking up she saw multiple shooting stars. _

_"Mum look at the shooting stars." Bulma said pointing to them._

_Bunny looked up and froze. Quickly ushering a stubborn Bulma inside. Bunny rushed to the private lab where her husband was sure to be. Entering the secret pin number she waited for the doors to slide open._

_"They're here." She screamed to her husband._

_"They weren't meant to be here for another month." Dr. Briefs replied before a loud bang was heard and the earth began to tremble. They looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They went racing to the kitchen were Bunny had left Bulma._

_Bulma got knocked off her feet by the tremble but she was determined to see what caused it. Racing outside she saw a shiny circular object. Suddenly one side began to open and she saw the silhouette of a crocodile standing on its hind leg._

_Being pulled from behind Bulma saw her parents looking fearfully at the silhouette. A low malicious laugh was heard before the reddish brown crocodile was visible. A brutally scar ran across his left eye and his right eye was blood red. A blinding yellow light was shot from the crocodile's clawed hand. The ki blast hit Dr. Briefs square in the chest. The reptile's tail pierced through Bunny's stomach._

_"Dad. Mum." Bulma cried out as their bodies hit the ground. Tears streamed down her face._

_"Run." Bunny choked out as blood dripped out of her mouth._

_Fear and sadness swallowed little Bulma while she ran as fast as she could. Her heart beating so fast that she thought it would burst. The deformed crocodile looking creature chasing her. She tripped over something, looking back she screamed when she saw a charred body with maggots crawling in it. _

_Th brown crocodile claws dug into Bulma's shoulder. The reptile easily lifted the struggling girl up. Getting annoyed by the high pitched screaming the crocodile smashed her head into a tree effectively knocking her out._

Bulma woke up with a headache. Groaning she lifted her tired body out of bed. Jumping into the hot shower she fell to her knees and began to sob. Half an hour later she mechanically washed her body and hair.

Drying herself she dressed in a sparkling silver halter-top, a black mini skirt and silver high heeled boots. Pulling her long cerulean hair into a high ponytail, she walked to Zeric's place of business. Knocking on his office door she waited until she hear a muffled enter.

Bulma took in Zeric's appearance. His pale purple skin took on a tinge of red as the sun's light streamed in through his window. His two patches of green hair stood up like horns. His large pointed ears twitched, which meant he was annoyed. She sighed knowing that it wasn't a good sign especially because she wanted something.

"What is it that you want Bulma?" Zeric asked his emerald eyes taking in her form as he licked his lips appreciatively.

Bulma sensually walked over to him. Leaning over his desk so his main focus was on her cleavage. "I want a vacation." She demanded.

"Not going to happen. I can't afford to lose my best girl." Zeric said turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"But your not losing me. I'm coming back and besides imagine how much business you'll make. You know that if I take a break those lust-sick fools will be banging down the door when I return." Bulma stated as her hands ran over his chest.

"Fine you get two months." Zeric announced finally giving in.

"Thank you." Bulma said as she skipped towards the exit.

"Excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?" Zeric asked before she could leave.

"Oh." Bulma replied as she went back to him and kissed him on the lips.

Bulma was busy packing when her roommate came home. Chichi went into the bathroom and changed out of her clothes that were splattered with different cupcake mixtures. Coming out of the bathroom wearing a plain red top and black mini shorts she walked over to the busy Bulma.

"Where are you going." Chichi asked as she began to refold the clothes in Bulma's bag.

"We are going on vacation." Bulma yelled happily jumping up and down. However, she stopped when she saw Chichi's frown. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know I can't go. I have to work." Chichi replied.

"Oh come on you deserve a break. Besides you could possible find some new recipes while on vacation." Bulma said throwing some more clothes in her bag.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Chichi asked.

"Tomorrow." Bulma answered.

(Frieza's ship.)

The pink and white lizard sat impatiently on his floating throne. His thin stained lips formed a mighty frown. His tail flicking angrily behind him. The automated doors slid open with a hiss revealing two forms. One was taller than the other was.

"Listen up monkeys. You two will go and acquire Planet Litt for me." Frieza stated annoyed by the smirking Vegeta. "What are you smirking at monkey." He asked.

"Your hideous face." Vegeta replied.

Frieza's frown deepened and his tail lashed out. Cracking Vegeta's armor and ripping trough his shoulder. Blood splatter onto the ground as Vegeta clenched his wounded shoulder.

The two saiyans walked to their rooms. Vegeta's hand stilled clenched his shoulder that was dripping blood. Kakarrot looked over at him with concern but he knew well enough not to speak. Saiyans were strong warrior that didn't need to be babied.

Both packed in record time and made there way over to the spaceship. Hopping in Vegeta set the coordinates and they were off. They both let the scentless gas lull them into a dreamless sleep.

(With Bulma and Chichi.)

After acquiring a large spaceship Bulma set the coordinates and they were off. Chichi took the left room. It was quite big and nicely decorated with a large bed in the middle. The bed was made with a white duvet and red sheets. The bed was decorated with a lot of small red pillows.

On the wall facing the bed was a decent sized closet. To the left of the closet was a door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom had all the necceisities and the shower was big enough for at least two people.

Bulma took the room to the right. It was a bit bigger than Chichi's room. A big bed was against the far wall. It had a gold duvet and navy blue sheets. The comfortable looking pillows were a crisp white.

Next to the bed was the closet, it was big but could hardly fit all Bulma's clothes and shoes in. On the other side of the room was the bathroom. It had all the necessities like a toilet, a sink and a circular bath. She couldn't wait to soak in.

(A month later.)

Bulma woke up after the warning alarm sounded. Racing to the control area she saw Chichi was already there looking very worried.

"What do we do?" Chichi questioned.

"The only thing we can do now is prepare for landing." Bulma answered.

Both raced to their seats and strapped themselves in. The spaceship began to quiver roughly sending both girls in all directions. The ship impacted with the ground in such a violent fashion that both girls got the wind knocked out of them.

Struggling a few minutes with her restraints Bulma finally got free. Helping Chichi out of her restraints they both got out of the spaceship. The spaceship was crushed and not even a genius like Bulma could fix it.

Looking around Chichi saw a green lake to her left and a meadow of little trees to her right. Looking up she noticed the beautiful green sky.

Looking around Bulma saw a green lake; it was shining in the sun and looked clean. However, she definitely wasn't going near it, she thought it looked contaminated. To her right was a meadow of small trees that wouldn't be able to provide her any protection from the three suns that were beating down on them. Next she looked at the sky which was also green and reminded Bulma of the contaminated looking lake.

"Isn't it beautiful." Chichi asked with happiness.

"I was thinking of a different word." Bulma said as she looked around again.

(With Vegeta and Kakarrot.)

The piercing alarm woke the two saiyans and the red warning lights were flashing. Kakarrot was clueless but that wasn't unusual. Vegeta however knew what was going on. Strapping themselves in they impacted hard with the planet's ground.

"What happened?" Kakarrot asked Vegeta.

"Something must have altered our course and we got sucked into this planet's gravity pull." Vegeta remarked to the confused Kakarrot.

"Oh." Was Kakarrots only reply.

(With Bulma and Chichi.)

"Did you see that Chi?" Bulma questioned and Chichi shook her head. "It was another spaceship. We're saved." She cried out in joy.

"I like it here." Chichi said.

"Right." Bulma replied with a sarcastic tone.

A/N: Just an idea that was stuck in my head. Please REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hurry up Chichi." An annoyed Bulma said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Chichi shouted at the far away figure of her friend.

"Come on I want to get off this contaminated planet as soon as I can." Bulma screamed back to her friend before walking in the direction the spaceship landed.

(With Vegeta and Kakarrot.)

"I can see your blackened heart. The solemn search for a golden power. I can see your death, you will sacrifice yourself for your soul mate." A wise shriveled up old Namekian prophesized.

A blue ki ball hit the alien in the center of his chest. " Me die, me sacrifice myself for another." Vegeta repeated before cracking up in sarcastic laughter.

"Umm, Prince Vegeta did you have to kill him. I mean he was old and as harmless as a fly." Kakarrot said.

"I guess you could compare him to a fly, they're both nuisances." Vegeta stated coldly before continuing to inspect the ship.

After a few minutes of nothingness Kakarrot saw a frog hopping past him. He imitated the frog and began to hop and croak. The green frog jumped on a floating lily pad trying to escape the crazy giant who was following her.

Kakarrot tried to jump on the lily pad next to the frog but fell into the green water with a splash. His splash created a wave that caused the female frog to flow away, much to her relief. A soaking wet Kakarrot trotted sadly to the landing site.

"What's wrong Kakarrot your little friend leave you." Vegeta questioned from his sitting place.

Kakarrot nodded his head and plunked down across from him. " So what's up with the ship." He asked

"The engines broken and I doubt this low class planet would have the advanced technology needed to fix it." Vegeta replied.

"So we're staying here." Kakarrot asked excited about the opportunity to find his friend.

"For a while until Frieza has someone come and get us." Vegeta replied lying on his side and covering his eyes to block out the sun.

(Vegeta's nightmare.)

_**Little Vegeta was dragged away from his **__**sobbing**__** mother. The grip around his wrist tightened when he started to thrash about, a sickening crack was heard. He cried out in pain as the dull bone punctured trough his skin. He received a slap to his face.**_

_**His tears dried as he looked at the wall of his cell. He had just finished a training**__** session with Zarbon and his blood **__**oozed**__** from various gashes where his skin had been ripped away. The sheets were soiled and he knew he was going to get in trouble in the morning but he couldn't bring himself to care.**_

_**The only thing he could feel was the **__**bruise forming on his bones and the warm blood that stung his wounds. The door slid open and in walked Kakarrot, the third class warrior that also had come on the spaceship. **_

_**Kakarrot sat the first aid kit down and tended to his prince's wounds. Ridding the wounds of any dirt before bandaging them up. It took several hours to finish. The silence had been uncomfortable and it didn't help that the prince's cold eyes just stared at him.**_

_**After finishing Kakarrot went to his room and went to sleep. Vegeta stared blankly at the door. He felt a lot better not that he would say it aloud. **_

Vegeta shot up off the hard ground. His heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour. Sweat drenched his naked chest. The sun's brightness hurt his sensitive eyes as he looked over at Kakarrot who was still sleeping and snoring loudly.

Soon both saiyans heads snapped to the distance where they could see two figures approaching at an agonizingly slow pace. Looking at each other a silent plan was agreed on and they both took to the air.

Chichi had finally caught up to Bulma as they climbed up a steep hill. The three suns made them sticky with sweat.

"You know Bulma water isn't a recipe." Chichi said with an accusing tone.

"Oh. Well you see… um… you were overworked … and I didn't want to come alone." Bulma answered.

From the top of the hill Bulma could see the sphere shaped spaceship. She got excited about the prospect of getting off the scalding planet. Also the thought of a nice cool shower made her giddy. Both women were roughly pulled off their feet and into the air.

"What in the name of Kami. Put me down this instant." Bulma shrieked while Chichi stayed calm.

"Shut up servant." A rough voice said behind her.

The voice shocked Bulma into a silence but it didn't take her long to snap out of her stupor. "Or what?" she asked.

"I'll drop you." The voice threatened.

"You__wouldn't dare." She screeched.

"Do you want to try me?" He asked loosening his grip on her round waist.

"Okay, I'll be quite." Bulma said immediately shutting her mouth.

"Good. I'm glad you're learning your place." He replied and she could just feel his smug smirk.

They flew to the wrecked spaceship and Kakarrot gently sat Chichi down on the ground and rubbed his head sheepishly. She giggled and blushed when their eyes meet.

"I'm Kakarrot." He said looking at the ground.

"I'm Chichi." She replied

Bulma was carelessly dropped onto the ground. " Ouch. You jerk." Bulma shrieked getting up and dusting herself off. Turning around her rant stopped as her blue eyes landed on onyx orbs. Her eyes roamed his body colossal biceps, a perfect washboard stomach, narrow hips and strong thighs.

Bulma's eyes went back to his face. His upswept black hair was like a flame, his thick brows were down turned, his thin lips set In a scowl and his defined jawbone all made he look like an aristocrat.

"Are you finished staring at me yet woman." Vegeta asked impatiently.

"My name is Bulma." She said huffily.

"Really, I don't care." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"So why did you land on planet Namek? " Chichi asked Kakarrot who was sitting beside her.

"We actually crashed." Kakarrot said.

"That's not good. Did you get hurt?" Chichi questioned in concern.

"No I'm fine." Kakarrot said.

"Where the hell is the other woman?" Vegeta asked shaking the water from his hair.

"Prince Vegeta, I thought you were bathing." Kakarrot said.

"I was you idiot. Now where the hell is the other woman?" He yelled.

"Umm. I don't know." Kakarrot replied.

Vegeta could feel his eye twitching as he stomped away from the couple. "This just proves if you want something done, do it yourself." He mumbled to himself. Walking up the ramp he entered the spaceship and saw Bulma bent over the control panel. The view was very nice her ripe ass was up in the air and his blood flowed downward. Reminding him it had been awhile since he had a woman underneath him.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"I'm examining this foreign technology." Bulma answered. "It looks easy enough to fix and I would be willing to do so for a certain price." She continued turning to face his impatient form.

"I doubt you could fix this spaceship. You look remarkably stupid to me." He said crossing his arms.

"You jerk. I'm a genius." She yelled causing him to cringe because of his sensitive ears.

"Fine if you can fix it, which I doubt. I'll pay you." He declared.

"Whatever I want." She asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"Okay. Leave I'm not going to be able to fix anything with you hanging around like some kind of parasite." She demanded and he did so without an argument.

It took Bulma several attempts to fix the damaged engine. The thing that confused her the most was the wiring. It was completely different then she was use to, it was far more complex. She skipped happily out of the spaceship humming off key.

"What's with the horrible noise woman?" Vegeta questioned.

"I finally fixed it." Bulma replied.

"Are you sure?" Kakarrot asked.

"Yep." Bulma said.

"I don't believe you." Vegeta said walking to the ship. Several minutes later he came out with a look on his face that resembled disbelief.

"So does it work Prince Vegeta." Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"So about my payment. "Bulma said snapping Vegeta out of his daze. "I'm thinking it's only fair to let Chichi and me travel with you." She continued.

"Absolutely not." Vegeta replied.

"You know its unbecoming of a prince to go back on his word." Chichi said.

"Exactly and besides I never specified my payment." Bulma said smirking evilly.

"Fine, but if you annoy me I'll kill you without a second thought." Vegeta stated.

(A day later.)

Kakarrot had just finished training and was waiting somewhat patiently for Chichi to finish his making his meal.

"You know your name is pretty hard to pronounce so I was wondering if I could give you a nickname." Chichi said looking at him.

"What's a nickname?" Kakarrot asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's a name friends give each other." Chichi explained.

"Like prince Vegeta and how he calls me idiot." He asked.

"_Yeah_. I was thinking of calling you Goku." She said.

"That such an awesome name. I love it." He replied.

"Great." She said serving up his food with a huge smile on her face.

(Vegeta's nightmare.)

_**A ten-year-old Vegeta stood near the entrance of the lavish room. His heart pounded and his stomach churned. His heart filled with dread and he fought hard not to show his fear. Because he knew what was to come.**_

_**Frieza was waiting quietly on the bed with a thrilled expression written clearly on his face. The lizard's tail swayed happily behind him.**___

_**Vegeta reluctantly hopped on the bed. Closing his eyes as the greedy hands molded his body. Corrupting him in several ways. The pleasured grunts filled the large room **__**as Frieza finally came to his completion.**_

_**The drilling pain and the morbid laughs **__**twisted and wormed there way inside Vegeta's mind. Replaying the scenes over and over again.**_

(End of nightmare.)

Bulma walked into Vegeta's room to find him fighting an invisible enemy. Shaking him slightly, his eyes shot open and he looked around confused. She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

Once Vegeta came back to his senses he pushed Bulma off of him. "What the hell are you doing woman?" He asked staring down at her.

"I was trying to comfort you. You asshole." She replied angry. Gently rubbing her elbows that she had fallen on.

"I believe you." He said sarcastically still trying to kill her with his eyes.

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not because all I was trying to do was comfort you." She said walking out. "Oh by the way dinner's ready." She yelled from the hallway.

Sorry about it being a boring chapter. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: **rape and lemon.

Chapter 4.

"Crazy woman." A masculine voice yelled

'Creep." A feminine voice squawked

"Bitch." A masculine voice shouted.

"Bastard." A feminine voice shrieked.

"Do you think they'll ever stop." Kakarrot asked Chichi who was snuggled into his chest.

"I've known Bulma for a long time and I know she as stubborn as a virus." Chichi replied.

"Suborn like a virus." He repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Yep." She replied giggling and after a minute Goku joined in. Their laughter extinguishing the worthless argument. A moment later she kissed him. Her eye slipped closed as she enjoyed the warm lips on hers. However his eyes expanded as he felt her soft lips on his.

"Kakarrot it's time to train." Vegeta shouted from the doorway. Both Chichi and Goku jumped apart in shock.

'Stupid barbarian.' Bulma thought frowning as she sat on the bed she shared with Chichi. Lying down on the hard mattress she shut her eyes and let sleep conquer her.

_(Bulma's dream.)_

_The big red beast towered over her shaking form. Her tears wet the ground and her wails split the silence. A giant hand painfully gripped her wrist and dragged her down the hall while she struggled and screamed._

_Being pushed to the unforgiving ground, she squirmed back trying to avoid the giants grasping hands She felt her heart stop as she looked into Xanthius (the king of all demons) milky eyes. His intentions were made obvious when he ripped the rags off her body. He spread the squirming girls legs apart and pushed into her tiny body._

_She felt as if she was being ripped to bits from the inside. Tears thankfully blurred her vision as the demon groaned in delight. The pain got worse as the demon gripped her undeveloped hips and moved faster inside of her._

_After several agonizing hours the demon released his seed into her infertile womb. The demon cleaned himself, pulled up his trousers and left._

_The pain in her body was unbearable. Her sobs echoed in the empty room. The demon's seed and her blood mixed and flowed freely out of her abused maidenhood._

(End of dream.)

"Bulma wake up." Chichi said shaking her sleeping friend.

"What." Bulma groaned as she sat up.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something personal." Chichi stuttered.

"Like?" Bulma asked

"I was… um wondering… how to get a… guy?" Chichi asked once again stuttering.

"Oh that's easy all you have to do is rub their egos and they're like putty in your hands." Bulma replied.

"But I don't think Goku has an ego." Chichi said.

"Oh, well you could always tie him to a bed and ride him like a cowgirl." Bulma replied.

"That sounds like a plan." Chichi said a sneaky smile on her beautiful face.

Goku was eating the delicious meal that Chichi had made him when he felt tired. He didn't think anything of it, as he usually felt tired after a big meal. So he went to his room and fell asleep. Waking up Goku noticed he was tied to the bed and felt very weak. Hearing a sound to the left of him he looked and saw scantily clad Chichi looking at him.

Chichi's large breasts were barely contained in the transpearant black top. The skirt she was wearing was short and barely covered her ass. Goku licked his lips as she slowly stripped and hopped on him. Rubbing her hands up and down his hard bear chest. He moaned and tried to touch her but couldn't because his hands were tied.

Chichi licked the grooves of his cheat before trailing downwards. Reaching her goal she took his slightly hard cock into her mouth. Licking it all over like an ice cream Goku moaned and his member hardened. Once he was rock hard she stopped her teasing and went to kiss his lips. Their tongues danced together and there saliva mixed. She roughly slammed herself down on his rod.

Tears crept out of her eyes as pain assaulted her lower regions. Getting use to the intrusion chichi moved her hips up and down gradually going faster and harder. She completely removed herself from his cock before impaling herself on it making them both moan.

All too soon Chichi felt herself tighten and in a few moments they both came at the same time. Screaming their lover's names.

After catching his breath Goku tugged at hid restraints. "Release me." He growled.

"Okay." chichi said before leaning over to untie him. Inadvertently placing her breasts near his face.

When his hands were free Goku grabbed her hips before sucking on one of her delectable nipples. "You don't know what you've started." Goku growled with her nipple still in his mouth.

**Review.**

Authors note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes it's one in the morning and I'm tired, so good night. Oh, and sorry if the lemon sucked as I stated before I'm tired


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"What the fucks that supposed to mean?" Bulma shouted at Vegeta who was casually leaning on the control panel.

"And here I thought you said you were a genius." Vegeta replied smirking at her face that was red with anger.

"I am you freak." Bulma said seething.

Vegeta's laugh followed him down the hall as he walked away. Tugging off his gold tipped boots he settled into the bed.

(Vegeta's nightmare.)

_**Blood stained the broken ground and a hollow laughter rang out**__**, Vegeta watched from above as the human shaped creatures scattered. Green and blue ki blasts burst towards the ruined ground. Staining the planet's surface more than it already was. **_

_**Motionless bodies littered the ground and**__** it was Vegeta's job to stack them into one big pile. The intense stench of decay filled his sensitive nose as he hurled another body onto the pile. Babies, woman, children and men it didn't really matter to him.**_

_**Lifeless eyes haunted Vegeta's mind. Blood forever stained his hand marking him as a murderer.**_

(End of nightmare.)

Bulma had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. Therefore she went to see Vegeta who was usually the reason. Sauntering into his room she found him violently tossing and turning in bed. Softly sitting down next to him, he automatically settled.

Vegeta instinctively turned to the warmth, grasped it and pulled it towards him. Bulma was a little shocked when his muscular arms pulled her to him although she kind of loved the way he was holding her.

Vegeta's eyes opened as he felt someone brush their fingers in his hair. Looking up he spotted the annoying blue haired woman. She appeared to be content as a little smile graced her lips. "What are you doing woman?" He asked angrily but in no way removing himself from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Bulma." She mumbled.

" And how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care." He muttered back with out any of his usual gruffness.

Both stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it they were making out. Bulma's tongue fought valiantly against Vegeta's but he ended up winning. Her hands explored his hard chest and his hands roughly groped her breasts. A loud knock at the door startled both of them and their mouths disconnected.

"What?" Vegeta screamed at the door, as he quickly got out of the bed not wanting to do anything else that was stupid.

"Zarbon wanted to talk to you." Kakarrot said.

"I'll be there in a second." Vegeta replied. Shoving his top on and pulling his boots on. He left the room without a glance to the flustered Bulma.

The green haired man was impatiently waiting for Vegeta to show up. His wish was granted as a scowling Vegeta was revealed when the automatic door slid open.

"What do you want?" Vegeta questioned not at all interested at what the handsome man had to say.

"I want to know why you haven't destroyed planet Litt and I also want to know why you aren't back yet?" Zarbon said staring at the monkey before him

"We had ship problems we're on our way now to destroy planet Litt." Vegeta said going to turn the message off when Bulma walked.

"Vegeta I demanded you finish what you started." Bulma screeched.

"You think you can order me around." Vegeta screamed back at her

"And just who are you beuatiful creature?" Zarbon questioned as his eyes deliberately roamed her figure.

"I'm Bulma.' She said fluttering her eyelashes and twirling a long strand of hair in her fingers.

"Bulma." He purred seductively before being switched off by a growling Vegeta.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma demanded angrily

"Because I was sick of seeing you two make googgly eyes at each other. It made me want to barf. " Vegeta said.

"You could have left. Oh wait I get it now, you're jealous." Bulma replied while he looked outraged by the statement.

(Frieza's ship.)

Zarbon smirked and ran to Frieza's bedroom. Oh yes, oh yes Frieza will be pleased with him. Lewdly lying on the bed he didn't have to wait long. After a few seconds Frieza walked in.

"Zarbon what do you think you're doing?" Frieza asked.

"Master I have big news." Zarbon said as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"What is it?" Frieza asked as he went to lie next to Zarbon.

"I saw a girl in Vegeta's ship." Zarbon answered shifting to face his master.

"A girl?" Frieza questioned.

"Yes. It looked like he was trying to produce an heir to the saiyan throne with her." Zarbon replied.

"Interesting. I will have to see what kind of bimbo would be so blind to do that with the monkey. Now Zarbon you will be punished for entering my personal room without permission." Frieza stated with a smirk on his painted lips.

"Yes master." Zarbon said smiling and waiting for his punishment.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Lemon alert.

Chapter 6.

"Woman." Vegeta screamed

"What?" Bulma asked.

"That stupid bitch is keeping Kakarrot from training." He huffed.

"Oh, are you sad you don't have a play mate?" Bulma asked with a mocking pout.

"No I'm not **sad** Kakarrot isn't training." He answered.

"Are you sure? You know if you want to play with someone, you could play with me." She said their faces inches apart.

"Ha like you would be a match for me. Your power level is 5." He laughed.

"I wasn't talking about training." She said stomping away.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist before she could exit the room. He pulled Bulma into his chest and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "What were you talking about?" He questioned.

"Nothing?" She replied while struggling out of his grip.

"Oh. Are you sure you weren't talking about se." He asked.

"I wasn't talking about that." She interrupted him.

"Really?" He asked bring his lips down to her own, their lust becoming intense. Bulma's arms wrapped around his neck and she began to deepen there kiss. Vegeta growled as he picked her up and plunked her down on the table. Opening her legs he stepped in between them, he broke their kiss and started nibbling on her long neck.

Pulling Bulma's clothes off roughly. He marveled at the sight of her naked body before turning his attention towards her large breasts. Sucking on one of her nipples she arched her back trying to get more pleasure.

Vegeta thrusted his fingers into her dump pussy setting a merciless pace. Bulma moaned loudly, not being an absolute glutton her delicate hands rubbed his muscled body. Dipping her hands in to his spandex shorts she stroked his member. He groaned at the wonderful sensation and started to thrust his finger harder in to her dripping pussy.

Getting bored a smirk came to Vegeta's face as he thought of an evil idea. Pulling his fingers out of her pussy with a squelchy Sound. Grinning at the look of disappointment on Bulma's face he dropped to his knees so he was eye level with her leaking pussy.

Vegeta smirked up at her before trying to consume her clit. Licking and sucking on the little nub making Bulma release a chorus of moans. Her hands dove into his course hair. He continued until she released her juices. Cleaning her up he enjoyed her unique flavor.

Bulma's body was shaking when he pumped his hard member into her. Screaming in pleasure her pussy tighten around the intrusion making him groan. Pumping in and out of her pussy. She came violently and Vegeta kept going bringing her to another orgasm before releasing his seed into her awaiting womb.

(With Zeric.)

Zeric was unhappily staring at the six men before him. A fish, a mime, a giant, a blob, a reptile and an invisible man who might not even be there seeing as he was easy to miss.

"Now you know your job?" Zeric asked and they all nodded their heads. "Good you leave in an hour."

"Soon you little bitch you'll be back in my life and I promise you will be severely punished for lying." Zeric mumbled as he looked out his window.

(With the gang.)

The ship came to an all mighty stop in the middle of an asteroid shower. Big chunks of rock hit the ship sending it spinning. Chichi hit her head hard on the control panel and was bleeding from a small gash near her temple. Bulma had been flung back to the opposite wall hitting it painfully. Vegeta and Kakarrot held there ground even as the ship went in all directions.

"What's wrong with the ship?" Kakarrot asked as he felt it drop.

Gravity took its effect on the ship as it hurtled downwards. Luckily the girls were being held as the ship landed on an asteroid. Otherwise they would have been gotten hurt.

"Are you okay Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"No." Chichi croaked.

"Come on I'll get you cleaned up." Bulma said holding a shaking Chichi.

Bulma disinfected the small gash before placing a bandage on it. Grabbing a glass she filled it with water and handed it to Chichi along with two small painkillers. Smiling Bulma walked to the main control room to see if she could fix the ship.

Vegeta didn't know how it happened but a virus had effected the ship. Kakarrot suggested taking the ship to a doctor. At the suggestion Vegeta's eye twitched and this was the scene Bulma walked in to. She tried to stop the giggles but failed. Vegeta looked even more annoyed now and she giggled louder.

"What's wrong veggie?" Bulma asked tracing her fingers down his crossed arms.

"Nothing, and don't call me veggie." Vegeta replied brushing her hands off his arms.

"Okay veggie." Bulma replied following Kakarrot out of spaceship.

Fortunately for them asteroids in this quadrant of space were like small oases. This asteroid was covered in brilliant emerald grass. A forest surrounded them and the fragrance of something akin to pine filled their senses. Bulma walked towards the trees but before she could enter the forest a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"To explore." Bulma happily answered.

"Fine, but don't go to far. I don't want to search for you." He told her before releasing her wrist.

"Okay." She said before running into the forest.

Vines entangled the ancient tree trunks as colorful bird flew from treetop to treetop. Small bushes embellished the forest floor. A rustle startled Bulma as a small bunny hopped out of a bush. It's white whiskers twitching when it stopped in the middle of the path. She scooped the brown furry bunny up and snuggled her face into its soft body.

The sound of a twig snapping behind her made Bulma turn around. A loud scream filled the air sending multiple birds flying from their resting-places. Vegeta looked up from his work and realized that the scream could only come from the loud mouth herself, Bulma.

Walking into the forest Vegeta went the way he saw her going. After lazily floating for a few minutes he found out why she was screaming. There right in front of him was a pink skinned giant who was crushing Bulma's petite body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked looking up at the smiling giant.

"I'm taking this bitch back to Zeric." The giant named David growled.

"Zeric, why does that name sound familiar?" Vegeta asked himself while Bulma looked worried.

"Zeric is a simple man. He deals in drugs, alcohol and prostitutes." David told Vegeta with a slimy glower on his face.

"I really don't care just put the woman down." Vegeta said.

"No. This whore is going back to her master." David said.

A growl formed in the back of Vegeta's throat as he lunged at the pink giant. A sickening crack sounded in the forest. Blood gushed out of David's broken nose as the giant's hands went to clutch his hurt nose he dropped Bulma.

After Bulma had ran behind a tree Vegeta started to shoot multiple ki blast. Hitting the giant's mid section and blowing his intestines out. The long worm like organ scattered on the ground making Vegeta shudder in disgust.

A sharp pain in Vegeta's cheek made him reel back. A small dribble of blood traveled down his cheek. Looking up he saw a blue skinned man crouched down in front of him.

A high pitched squeal caused Vegeta to flinch giving Dredge the blue skinned man an opening. Dredge threw his fist forward but his opponent dodged however his opponent couldn't dodge the spiked fin. The spiked appendage buried deep into Vegeta's shoulder. Cutting a jagged shape into his tan skin.

Vegeta hissed in pain and formed a ki ball in his left hand. Releasing the blue ki ball it hit Dredge's leg. He began to flop on the ground uselessly trying to get up. White boots filled his vision and he was heartlessly executed.

Bulma's high-pitched scream crowded Vegeta's senses. Turning around he saw her floating in the air with a little mime in front of her. Before he could go for her he felt a burning pain in his thigh. Looking down he saw that there was a mouth on his thigh, crushing the bone.

Punching the snout of the crocodile that was biting him the reptile released his thigh. Vegeta quickly took to the air to get away from the earth bound creature. Chasing after the little mime he found it in the middle of another clearing. Bulma was tied to one of the trees and looked unconscious.

Vegeta spun to dodge a purple ki disc that was thrown at him. Sending multiple ki beams the small mime dodge them all. Angering him enough to hit the tree that was right next to Bulma's body.

Trying to calm down Vegeta took several deep breaths. The mime threw several purple discs at his opponent who dodged them all. Creating a large ball of ki in his hand he aimed it at the mime. It hit its target and the mime was burnt to ashes.

Ripping the binding form Bulma's body she fell into Vegeta's awaiting arms. A strike from the right sent them flying into eight trees. As gently as a saiyan could he set her unconscious body on the ground and searched for his cowardly enemy.

Not seeing anything he was hit from behind, then his left, then his front, then his right and then from his left again. His body was being used like a ping pong ball. Vegeta felt an intense rage fill his body. Gathering up his ki he released a massive wave of destruction. Immediately killing the invisible man, the reptile and an orange blob who he hadn't fought.

The destructive wave sent Bulma flying. Debris hitting her body leaving scratches and bruises on her skin. Her body skidded for a few miles before stopping.

(Days later.)

Bulma slowly woke up, the artificial lighting blinding her for a moment. Her head and body ached needing more time to heal.

"You're awake." A deep dark voice spoke from a corner where the light didn't dare go.

"Yes." Bulma whispered her voice croaky from disuse.

"You have a lot to explain." Vegeta said remaining in the dark corner.

"What's there to explain?" She asked sitting up slowly to avoid getting dizzy.

"Your past. I know you work for Zeric and I know you are a whore." He answered the scowl no one could see deepening.

"I never wanted to be a whore. I tried so many times to die but every time I thought the bliss of death was upon me, it was ripped away from me. There was nothing I could do the pain of being repeatedly taken against my will was too much. I was constantly molded into something I wasn't only to be destroyed and molded again. Do you know what it feels like to look in the mirror and see some that isn't you look back?" She asked her voice rising higher and higher. His cruel laugh shocked her. Looking up she saw his unemotional face. " I guess a heartless monster like you wouldn't. Just leave and don't ever talk to me again you evil self centered bastard." She screamed even though it hurt her throat.

"It would be my pleasure whore." He replied walking out of the room. Leaving Bulma to cry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

Chapter 7.

_(Bulma's dream.)_

_She sat naked and crying in the small white room. She could feel them, all of them. Their tainted fingers ripping at her sanity. Her soul screaming and pleading at her to die. To release herself from this dark haze._

_Picking up the shiny razor that screamed to her. She opened her wrists letting the scarlet liquid pour out of her. She couldn't help but admit the way the vibrant red contrasted against her pale skin was beautiful. Her blood seeped to the white floor forever staining it._

_(End of dream.)_

Bulma woke up shaking a thin sheet of sweat covered her forehead. She could feel the itchiness in her minute scars. Looking down at her wrists she could see the numerous white scars. Many crossed over one another creating an intricate design. They were partly camouflaged with her alabaster skin.

Bulma was startled when the door opened. She had been so lost in the memories of her scars she had zoned out. Vegeta looked in her generally direction but she knew he wasn't looking at her. She could feel her heart fluttering with excitement then her mind remembered the painful things that were said.

"Woman, we need to talk." Vegeta said.

"About what?" She asked looking at her hands.

"About us." He answered.

"Us, what us? Last time we spoke you called me a whore and made me cry." She said.

"I know and it won't happen again, hopefully." He replied sitting down next to her.

"So does this mean we're back on." She asked.

"I guess." He answered.

Chichi was sitting on Goku while he done one-handed push-ups. She was randomly talking about the events of her life. He would comment when he felt it was necessary otherwise he would let her ramble.

Goku knew she was worried about Bulma and the tension that surrounded Vegeta if the blue haired girl was bought up. Thought he didn't exactly know how to comfort Chichi he was sure she would feel better when those two lovebirds were back together.

Stopping his exercise Goku turned making Chichi awkwardly land on his sweaty chest. Giving her one of his stupid grins and kissing her cheek.

"Chichi I'm hungry." Goku whined.

Lemon.

Vegeta stripped himself of his clothes as he watched the woman on his bed rub her thighs together. Bulma's pink nipples were like pebbles and her skin was covered in goose bumps from the cold air in the room.

"Would you hurry up I'm horny and cold." Bulma screeched.

"Screech one more time woman and I'll leave you to your fingers." He said.

Bulma pouted as he crawled on the bed; Vegeta smiled a devious smile and sucked on her lower lip. She moaned lightly letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth. They fought for dominance and he let her win.

His large battle worn hands settled on her chest as his mouth violently nipped her neck. Bulma released breathless moans as her hands had fun exploring his scarred chest. He set her on her hands and knees before his hard member caressed the cleft of her ass. She moaned and backed into him.

"Patient woman." He said gripping her hip to halt her movements.

"But I want you inside me now." She demanded.

"You want it that bad huh." He asked as his fingers rubbed her neither lips, which were wet with her juices.

"Yes." She moaned.

Vegeta's hand stopped moving and both hands spread her ass cheeks revealing a puckered little hole. Slowly he entered her, loving how Bulma moaned as he stretched her. He stopped when his balls hit her checks. Drawing back he plunged into her, groaning at how tight she was. His hands moved from her hips to he breasts. Where he rubbed her nipples and occasionally pulled them.

Bulma's hand ventured down her stomach to her dripping pussy. Fingering her entrance and clit she moaned. Vegeta saw what her hand was doing so one of his hands left her breast and joined her fingers.

Vegeta's hand grasped hers and forced her fingers along with his to enter her pussy. Dragging the wet digits to her clit they played with it for a few seconds before thrusting back into her warmth. This was repeated over and over again causing Bulma's moans to get louder and louder.

His hand released hers and her fingers went to her clit while his roughly entered her. He could feel Bulma's muscle clench around his fingers and Vegeta knew she was close.

Vegeta's cock and fingers kept rhythm as they smoothly pounded into her. Bulma screamed his name as pleasure surged in he pussy and body as she orgasmed. He kept pounding into her unit he shot his load.

End of lemon.

The steam danced in the air as Bulma sunk into the tub. The hot water soothed her sore and tired muscles. Her body relaxed and she let her mind stray. She remembered back before she was a slave when she lived on Chikyuu. The green grassy hills, the infinite azure sky and the gentle waves of the might ocean. She remembered looking at the dazzling stars and the heavenly moon.

Snapping out of her thoughts as Vegeta barged into the room. Bulma's eye twitched in annoyance and she knew he could see it but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Woman you should check if you're with child." Vegeta said casually.

"What?" Bulma shouted.

"A saiyan baby is formed the first time a saiyan has sex with a mature female." Vegeta explained.

"But I'm on a contraceptive. It means I can't get pregnant." Bulma argued.

"Contraceptive? Saiyans don't use contraceptive, it doesn't work." Vegeta stated.

"Fine. Just to prove to you I'm not pregnant I'll check to see if I'm with child." Bulma shouted at the annoyed looking Vegeta. After many minutes of an awkward silence. "Vegeta how do I check if I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked her up out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he dried her body and hair before letting her get dressed. Bulma changed into a purple silk dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh.

They walked to the medical room in silence. Once they were there Vegeta took out a needle from the cupboard and searched the cabinets for the little plastic stick. Bulma just sat on the examining table idly swing her legs.

After locating the piece of plastic that was at the back of the cupboard. Vegeta pricked Bulma's skin and placed a dot of blood in the small circle that was on the right side of the stick. The blood spread out in the small circle and soaked through the pad that was lining the inside of it.

" This circle will either turn yellow or black. Yellow meaning you're pregnant and black meaning your not." Vegeta said as he handed her the stick.

"Okay, so how long will it take." Bulma asked.

"Vegeta, Frieza wants to talk to you." Kakarrot said outside the door.

"Fine. It will take five minutes." Vegeta stated before leaving.

Walking down the hallway Vegeta had an uneasy feeling and he wasn't sure if it was being contacted by Frieza or the pregnancy that caused it. Stepping in front of the giant screen that portrayed the ugly lizard of his nightmares.

"What do you want?" Vegeta barked at the sneering lizard.

"I heard an interesting rumor about your ship. It was said that there was a girl with you. Though I doubt you would be stupid enough to displease me further than you already have." Frieza growled. "Well is there a girl, monkey." The infuriated Frieza yelled.

"Yes master" Vegeta said with a neutral tone.

"Bring her here now." Frieza yelled once more.

"Yes master" Vegeta said with an unemotionally voice.

Vegeta walked to the medical room to find Bulma staring bewilder at the stick. Upon hearing him enter she turned her eyes to him the blue depths were watery.

"I'm pregnant." Bulma muttered as she gripped his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"You need to dry your eyes and come with me." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Because I said so. Frieza wants to see you." He answered as he dragged her down the corridor.

Arriving in front of the huge screen Bulma had to stop herself from recoiling at the sight of the hideous lizard. His red eyes scrutinizing her, taking in every detail from her tousled hair to her long legs.

"Forget about planet Litt, monkey and return to the main ship immediately." Frieza said before ending the connection.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered while pacing.

"Right, that was nothing. Who was the ugly lizard?" She asked.

"Frieza." He replied.

"Do you work with him." She asked.

"No. Kakarrot and I work for him." Vegeta answered. "He single handedly destroyed Vegetasei and nearly all of the saiyan race. I was planning on destroying him after we conquered planet Litt but unfortunately one prominent distraction has cost me training and I doubt I'll be able to kill Frieza now." He said.

"Excuse me I'm not a distraction." She yelled.

"Oh please, your tight tops and short skirts aren't meant to distract me." He argued.

"Well I suppose they are." She said happily kissing him.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. I know Bulma gave in easily but there's only 2 more chapters to go. One more thing Chichi s younger than Bulma and is not mature.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Lemon

Chichi was busy washing her long raven locks when strong arms wrapped around her her petite waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw the lustfil gaze of Goku.

"Hi." Chici said turing around in his arms.

"Hi." Goku said with a goofy lok on his face. Leaning down he kissed Chichi on the lips before traveling downwards to her neck sucking on her racing pulse, his hands encased her breast and gently massagsde them.

One of his hands made it's way down her toned stomach and rubbed her womanhood. Chichi moaned as her soft hands massaged his broad shoulders encouragingly.

Slowly two fingers entered her and gently rocked in and out.

Chichi moans got louder and louder as her orgasm approached. Letting out a scream as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Goku held her shaking form until her orgasm passed.

After her shaking stopped Goku thrusted his long hard cock into Chichi. The rhythm started slow but gradually got faster and faster while her moans grew.

Chichi screeched as her second orgasm hit her after a few thrusts Goku released his seed inside of her.

End of lemon.

"You're not coming into Frieza's ship." Vegeta shouted.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me." Bulma screamed back.

"All I want is for you and the baby to be safe and you won't be if you go into Frieza's ship." Vegeta explained exasperatedly.

"But you'll be there to protect me." Bulma said happily knowing how to stroke Vegeta's ego to get what she wants. "Thank you." She continued after his silence, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

(A month later.)

They walked down the long corridor of Frieza's ship. Bulma was marveling over the new technology while Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance. Chichi was snuggling up to Goku who was rubbing her back.

All to soon they came to an elegant red door that was embellished with a gold design. The door slid open and Vegeta lightly pushed Bulma behind him and Goku did the same to Chichi.

"Well, well look at this the monkeys have returned with two attractive ladies." Frieza growled and a foul smile making it's way onto his face.

Chichi cuddle closer to Goku's back as the ugly growl reached her ears. Goku wrapped an arm around her middle. This was the exact moment Frieza decided to strike his tail flicked toward an unprepared Goku. His body along with Chichi 's was sent flying through the metal wall.

"Chichi." Bulma shouted trying to run to her but was stopped by Vegeta. "Let me go." She shouted at him while struggling.

"Be still woman, you have to calm down if you don't you'll end up hurting the baby and getting yourself killed." Vegeta whispered to her.

"Okay." Bulma said stopping her struggling.

"Now I need you to find a safe place to stay." Vegeta told her placing a small kiss on her lips before she ran away.

Vegeta turned and saw Frieza looking at him with an amused expression. There was a slimy smile on his grotesque face. His tail was swaying slowly behind him and the only sound was his sickening laughter.

"Looks like the little monkey has a mate." Frieza spoke mockingly.

"Shut up and fight." Vegeta shouted while powering up.

Vegeta's blue ki swirled around him while engulfing his figure with its light. He tried to stare down his opponent while gathering a large sphere of ki in his hand. Frieza just watched as the ball came near him as soon as it got close enough he flicked it away with his hand.

Vegeta flew at the smug Frieza his fist poised to strike. Frieza blocked all his attacks and returned with punches and kicks of his own, which were blocked. Vegeta threw a barrage of blue ki blast at his opponent. Frieza's tail flicked the blasts away as if they were flies.

Vegeta flipped in the air and his heel careened down towards Frieza's face. The lizard flickered out of view and a sharp pain coiled around Vegeta's spine. A sickening laugh resonated off the damaged walls as his body fell to the ground. Picking himself up he slowly got to his feet.

Frieza malevolent red ki came barreling towards the unsuspecting Vegeta. The ki sizzled against his flesh, blisters arose on his arm and the intense heat seared his muscles. A kick sent him reeling back and he landed hard on the ground.

"Good bye monkey." Frieza said as a red ki ball formed in his hand.

Bulma rushed down the narrow hallway, frantically searching for a safe place to hide. The knot in her stomach was getting tighter and she thought she was going to vomit. Images of Vegeta's mangled body flashed before her tearful eyes. A hand grasped her shoulder and she struggled and screamed.

Goku tackled Frieza to the ground before he could fire the final blow. Vegeta got up and pushed Goku away from the lizard that tormented him.

"Go away Kakarrot. I'll do this by myself." Vegeta screamed.

"But Vegeta…" Kakarrot started to say.

"No. I'm going to kill this bastard." Vegeta snarled.

Bulma smiled slightly at Chichi who was gripping her shoulder. Walking slowly down the hall they turned a corner and banged into something hard. Zarbon gripped Chichi small waist while Dodoria gripped Bulma under her arms.

"Look Zarbon two beautiful women." Dodoria said.

"Yes very beautiful indeed." Zarbon replied stroking Chichi's cheek. After examining Bulma closer a look of revelation came on his face. "Your Vegeta's whore."

"Vegeta has a whore? Does Frieza know about this?" Dodoria questioned.

"Yes, so imagine the big reward we would get." Zarbon said a cruel smile showing on his beautiful face.

"Yes, imagine." Dodoria replied drool dribbling down his chin.

"Could you be any more disgusting." Bulma screeched.

"Shut your mouth unless you're going to pleasure me." Dodoria replied letting his hands slid down her sides.

"Lord Frieza look who we found." Zarbon called out.

Frieza looked up but never took his foot off of Vegeta's chest. Blood began to flow out of Vegeta's mouth. His blackened eyes were half shut and it was hard for him to see.

"Ah, the little whores. Bring me the blue haired one." Frieza spoke and Dodoria handed Bulma over to his lord.

Frieza dragged Bulma to him while she was busy looking worriedly at the beaten up Vegeta. "She is very beautiful monkey." Frieza said dragging his fingers through her long blue hair. A growl sounded from Vegeta's throat as the lizard touched his mate.

"Vegeta." Bulma sobbed as she looked down at him.

Vegeta tediously tried to get up while Frieza and his men laughed at his stumbling form. Frieza turned Bulma so her back was pressed to his chest. She could see Vegeta's fighting spirit grow stronger as his eyes never left hers. In slow motion Frieza's tail pierced Bulma's stomach causing her to scream and sob loudly. Vegeta saw her body fall to the floor, blood streaming from the hole in her stomach.

A fierce instinct to protect his mate and heir overwhelmed vegeta. Flashes of golden power swirled around his beaten body. His hair momentarily turning blonde as his black eyes flared to teal.

"You hurt my mate and unborn child. I'm going to kill you." Vegeta screamed and his golden ki consunmed his body. His hair turned blonde and hies eyes the deepest teal.

Bulma choked on her blood as one thought her min _'my baby_.' Her hands shook as they rested on the still bleeding hole in her stomach. Heavy tears flowed down her cheeks.

Vegeta gathered a large disc of ki in his hand and sent it toward Dodoria. It cut him clean in half. Next Vegeta brutally slammed his arm into Zarbon's chest. Turning towards the surprised Frieza an animalistic growl ripped from his throat.

Speeding towards the filthy lizard Vegeta hit Frieza in the face repeatedly. Sickening sounds of bones crunching gave the super saiyan great pleasure. A kick to the stomach made the lizard gasp for air. A fist tore into his chest. The lizard screamed as he felt his muscle, bones and tendons being squashed.

Vegeta pulled out Frieza's sill beating heart. A real smile graced his face as he crushed Frieza's heart. Warm blood stained his hand as he let the mangled organ fall to the ground. He had finally gotten his revenge. His people could finally rest in peace.

"Prince Vegeta we have to go this ships about to blow." Kakarrot yelled as her grabbed Chichi.

"Fine." Vegeta screamed back. He gently picked Bulma up trying not to jar her injuries.

**A/N: Review, review review. Pretty please REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy valentines or singles appreciation day.**

Chapter 9.

Seven year later.

After Vegeta destroyed Frieza Chichi and Goku decided to go back to Namek to live. They both enjoyed the beautiful scenery and thought it would a great place to raise a big family.

"Go away." Chichi said to Goku who was hugging her from behind while she was trying to cook.

"Don't be mean." Goku whined as he nuzzled her neck, occasionally nipping at her pale skin.

Two little boys ran through a field of wild flowers. The youngest one was picking flowers and weeds for his mother. The older of the two was on guard looking out for any threats that could hurt his baby brother.

"Gohan, Goten dinners ready." Chichi yelled out from the window.

"Mummy." Goten yelled as his little legs clambered up the hill. He tripped and hurt his knee. His cries gained the attention of his father, Goku who gently picked him up from the ground. Softly rocking him while walking up the hill. He entered their humble home with Gohan at his heels.

After Vegeta had destroyed Frieza he slowly took over the universe that now was prosperous. The tragedy of Bulma's miscarriage never left the couples hearts.

Bulma was looking down at Akiha her little daughter and the youngest twin. It had been a tough birth and the doctors weren't sure if she would survive. Nevertheless, she had and now the little girl was starting to crawl and somehow caused mischief wherever she went.

Walking over to the cot beside Akiha's Bulma looked down at Aito. His big blue eyes were open and focused on her. His pudgy arms were up in the air and he was waving them happily. It was his way of saying pick me up. Bulma scooped him up and hugged him close to her chest while he cooed softly.

"Woman, what are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked from the doorway.

"I was just checking on the twins." Bulma said rocking Aito who was going back to sleep.

"Isn't this why we have nannies?" Vegeta asked as he looked down at the chubby piece of warrior in his mate's arms. Bulma rolled her eyes at his question and put the sleeping baby back in the cot.

"Vegeta, you do love them don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do, it's just I don't really know how to show it." He replied hugging her from behind and looking down at the sleeping twins.

"They're beautiful." She whispered before both of them exited the nursery.

Lemon below.

Lying stretched out on top of the royal blue duvet Bulma's fingers played with the gold edging. Vegeta's body collapsed next to his mate who looked a little unwell. He rubbed her back in a kind of awkward massage making her giggle happily.

"Do you like that woman?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed her back slightly harder.

"Yeah." Bulma replied snuggling her face into a pillow and enjoying Vegeta's warm, strong hands that eased away the stress.

Vegeta flipped Bulma on to her back. He smirked at the startled expression on her pretty face. His large hands covered her heaving breast and stroked them through the thin material. Heat warmed her belly as a moan escaped her pink lips.

Ripping the thin nightgown of her body Vegeta feasted on her exposed breasts making her belly hotter and making thrust her hips into his. "Please Vegeta let me ride you." Bulma moaned out as her hand played with his thick mane

Thrusting into her awaiting passage Vegeta considered her request as one of his hands toyed with her clit. Kissing her on the lips he flipped them over so he was on his back. Bulma was surprised because he loved being the dominant one.

"Well woman. I thought you wanted to be on top but if all you're going to do is gwak I might as well not have even bothered. " Vegeta drawled lazily.

"Humph." Bulma grunted absolutely annoyed he had to ruin the moment. Sticking her tongue out childishly she slowly moved her hips up before slamming them down onto his. She soon discovered a technique that made Vegeta growl wildly.

Bulma could feel the pleasure becoming too much for her and a few quick thrusts later she exploded. Vegeta continued pounding into her until he cummed and his seed entered her wanting womb.

Moving so she was in her rightful place beside him Vegeta pulled out of her. He watched with fascination as their liquids gushed out of her and coated her pale thighs. Turning off the light he let her snuggle into his broad chest.

Neither was aware of the blood red eyes that watched them intently. Nor of the cruel black lips that made up a sinister smile. A frightened shriek contaminated the night's air.

The end

**Review.**


End file.
